Iris
by Mely-Mad Hatter
Summary: Butters decide ayudar a Stan y a Kyle a hacer flores de papel hasta que al pelinegro se le ocurre una idea; Bunny y mención de Style, oneshot. n n


Buenas** n.n  
Aqui con un oneshot que ojala les guste, la idea ocurrio cuando mi hermana me mostro un video sobre origami.**

**Parejas: **Bunny y mención de Style.  
**Genero: **Romance *0*

**Disclaimer: **South Park no me pertenece. u_u

* * *

Lirio de Papel

— ¿...Entiendes como hacer el paso 7? — pregunta el chico.

— Apenas voy en el paso 2, Stan… — dice Kyle mientras miraba la ilustración del libro por novena vez — ¿Cuándo se darán cuenta que nadie nunca lee las instrucciones de los libros de origami, sino que solo miran la imagen?

El pelinegro ríe por su comentario, asi es como siempre era su novio, por todos los años que lo conocía podria asegurar que romperá el papel en…

— Me rindo. — dice enojado el pelirrojo arrugando el papel lila.

…0 segundos.

Marsh se acomoda desde donde estaba sentado, llevaban asi por más de una hora, leyendo instrucciones, viendo imágenes, cortando y doblando papeles de colores esperando que en algún momento, por algún milagro, les salga un origami que pueda considerarse "decente".

— H-hola chicos… — se acerca alguien a ellos, una típica voz tímida.

— Hola Butters — le responde el pelinegro alzando la vista — ¿Quieres ayudarnos?

— Umm… — murmura el rubio mirando la cantidad exagerada de papeles arrugados y el libro de instrucciones sobre la mesa — S-se algo de origami p-pero…

— ¡Vamos Butters! — lo jala de la manga el pelirrojo haciéndolo sentar a la fuerza sobre la mesa, Stan ríe por la acción de su amigo y le pasa el libro.

El rubio toma un papel cuadrado de azul tornasolado y comienza a doblar mientras mira el libro, bajo la mirada atenta del dúo de amigos.

**1. **_**Doblar fuertemente por las líneas auxiliares, levantar verticalmente el ala interior derecha, abrirla y aplastarla…"**_

Butters agradecía internamente que una vez a su madre le entro la manía de "practicar manualidades y enseñárselas a su hijo", si no ahora todo lo que leía y veía en la imagen, serian jeroglíficos.

_**5. "Alisar los dobleces. Doblar la figura por la línea horizontal…"**_

— Ahora que lo pienso, Stan… ¿Por qué diablos estábamos haciendo origami? — pregunta el ojiverde mirando a su novio con duda, el otro ríe por su expresión.

— ¿No te acuerdas? — le dice el pelinegro, Kyle niega con la mirada y Stan le susurra algo en el oído respondiéndole.

— Oh. — fue lo único que dijo el chico de Ushanka verde.

El rubio no les habia prestado atención, luego de haber conseguido el paso 9 ya recordaba lo que tenia que hacer, no era tan difícil como Stan o Kyle pensaban.

_**13. "Dar la vuelta a la figura y repetir los pasos anteriores con la otra mitad de la figura, ahora tendremos cuatro lados iguales…"**_

— Se te da bien esto del origami Butters — dice Kyle viendo con asombro la rapidez con la que el rubio hacia dobleces perfectos sin maltratar la textura del papel.

— A-algo asi… — dice el otro sonrojándose un poco — S-si quieren puedo hacer o-otro para que lo r-revisen.

— ¡Claro! — dijo riendo Stan por alguna razón.

_**14. Doblar el lado inferior, derecho e izquierdo, de la parte anterior por la línea de trazos, haciéndolos coincidir sobre el medio…"**_

— ¡Tengo una idea Butters! ¿Por qué no le regalas esta flor de papel a Kenny? — le pregunto el pelirrojo al rubio cuando ya la habia terminado.

— ¿Q-que? — se sobresalto el rubio mientras tomaba otro papel tornasolado y repetía los mismos pasos anteriores para hacer otra flor — y-yo n-no podria…

— ¿Pero te gustaría? — le pregunto Stan, Dios, Butters siempre se ponía nervioso cuando le hablaban de eso, más aun cuando se lo decían Kyle y Stan, los mejores amigos del rubio pervertido.

— Bueno s-si… ¡pero!

— Genial, de seguro le gustara. — concluyo el pelinegro sin darle oportunidad.

_**15. "Repetir el 'paso 14' con las otras tres alas y luego doblar pronunciadamente por la línea señalada…"**_

Luego de que terminara de hacer ambas flores de papel, Kyle le dio una y lo empujo afuera de la biblioteca, seguido de Stan quien no dejaba de recordarle al rubio que le regalara la flor a Kenny.

— ¡Adiós Butters! — Dijo Kyle mientras se iba con la otra flor de origami y jalaba a su pareja de la muñeca — ¡No te olvides de lo que acordamos!

— S-supongo que… — dijo nervioso el rubio tomando delicadamente la flor entre sus manos — debo r-regalársela…

_**16. "Tirar hacia afuera con cuidado de la punta anterior y posterior…"**_

Unos minutos después, cuando los dos súper amigos caminaban por un pasillo de su instituto hasta que escucharon a alguien.

— ¡Stan! ¡Kyle! — le llamo a lo lejos un chico de parka naranja.

— ¡Te llevamos buscando por todos lados! — Le reclamo el pelirrojo mientras le daba la flor de papel — Toma, aunque de seguro ya se debe haber ido…

— Si, como digas — dijo el rubio como si su madre lo estuviera sermoneando.

_**17. Tirar hacia afuera de la punta superior izquierda y derecha…"**_

Butters caminaba buscando a Kenny sin resultado, "_Tal vez ya se ha ido…",_ no veía al rubio por ningún lado.

— ¡Butters! — apareció el rubio ojiazul atrás suyo, haciéndolo gritar asustado — A-ah… perdón.

— E-esta bien… Ah, Kenny, t-tengo algo que regalarte… — dijo rojo del nerviosismo el menor.

_**18. "Esta es una íride pero…"**_

— ¿Si? Bueno, yo también… tu primero. — dijo divertido el inmortal sonriéndole al chico.

Butters saco de su bolsillo la pequeña flor de papel azul tornasolado y la puso en frente del rubio, dejándolo sorprendido.

— ¿Q-que? — dijo sin comprender el ojiazul — ¿cuando…?

— Em… S-stan y Kyle me dijeron que l-les ayude a hacer origami cuando me los encontre en la biblioteca… ¿Q-que era lo que me querías dar?

— Bueno… en realidad son dos regalos — dijo el rubio poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su parka — regalo uno…

Saco la misma flor de papel y se la enseño al rubio, quien se sobresalto, pero antes de que vaya a decir algo, Kenny continúo hablando.

— Regalo dos… cierra los ojos. — Termino el rubio, Butters dudo un momento — vamos ciérralos.

_**19. "… si se doblan las cuatro hojas con un lápiz hacia afuera…"**_

El menor le obedecio y los cerro con fuerza, Kenny se acerco y junto sus labios con los del otro rubio, quien al inicio se sobresalto pero luego correspondió con timidez, haciendo sonreír al ojiazul entre sus labios.

Cuando se separaron, Butters sentía toda su cara arder mientras tomaba la flor de papel que la daba el inmortal.

— Puedo ser romántico cuando me lo propongo, ¿No es cierto? — rió Kenny mientras veía como su rubio desviaba la mirada, aun más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba.

_**20. "… tendremos un Lirio." **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End.**_

* * *

_**Yei, Aqui**_** queda...****  
**Ojala les haya gustado, escribir oneshots de este tipo (y más si son Bunnny) me relajan. n.n, ¡Auspiciadora! — la llama gritando —

Auspiciadora: Em... el link sobre el tutorial del "Lirio de papel" que hizo Butters esta aqui: .com (espacio) /watch?v=zJGC4aGfGoQ

_**Bueno, Yoru-Yube se despide, luego de este mini-oneshot.**_

_**Adios.  
**_


End file.
